kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Development
Introduction Crafting requires resources and development materials (one dev. mat. is required for each attempt). The rarity and success rate depend on the resource recipe used and your secretary ship's class. Your secretary ship is the lead ship in your first fleet marked #1. Some equipment is not craftable, see list below. Often you will fail to produce an item from a recipe, denoted by the penguin-in-a-box screen. In this case, the development material used will be refunded. Development materials can be earned by completing quests, expeditions, and World 2-4. Please Read This First *'The recipes presented here do not guarantee that you will get what you want.' *Percentage of success relates to: HQ Level, Secretary Ship Type, and amount of resources used (see kancolle-db.net for more info). *Page recipes should come from databases or external sites with at least hundreds of documented attempts. For your own personal lucky recipes and experiences, please use the comments section. Development theory According to gathered data, equipment development follows a few patterns. Theoretically, the recipe for any piece of equipment is 10 times its scrap value. However, some specific equipment can only be built when the Secretary Ship can equip that equipment. Also, the resource you use the most of in a given attempt will increase the likelihood of related equipment types types: Ammo creates Weapons, Steel creates Engines, Bauxite creates Aircraft, Radar or Sonar. Development recipes Input material can be adjusted by one digit unit at the top and bottom of the frame that says the number in the "▼" button "▲". NOTE: These recipes are the minimum required resource costs, condensed down to the most recommended equipment for ease of navigation and use. If you would like to see recipes for other items, please see List of development recipes by item. Yellow Highlighted recipes have large samples sizes and are more likely to have accurate data. Naval Aircraft HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier Surface Combat Equipment HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Heavy Battleship, Battleship, Fast Battleship, Aviation Battleship Anti-submarine Warfare HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Submarine RADAR HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier ENGINE HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier, Akashi Miscellaneous Drum Canister HQ level required: None HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Submarine, Destroyer, Light Cruiser Drum Canister can be obtained from Weekly Quest F12 Equipment currently not craftable Stock equipment= List of equipment currently not craftable but obtainable as stock equipment from ships, or using Akashi's Improvement Arsenal upgrading from other equipment. Note that some of these ships may be event-exclusive drop or reward, see Ships currently not buildable. |-|Quest reward= List of equipment currently obtainable as Quest Reward. All of these quests are one-time only and limit the number of equipment that can be acquired. Some quests may require event-exclusive ship drop or reward. |-|Unobtainable= List of equipment currently not obtainable. These equipment were available in the past as Event Reward or Ranking Reward Category:Equipment Category:Resources Category:Crafting